Mistakes in Mirror World
by Grievous daydreamer
Summary: A strange story based off KATAM. I suppose it's a prequel to my other story. Starring Meta Knight, cos we love him!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is basically a prequel to Return to the Mirror World. I know I haven't even finished the other yet, but this idea was too good to pass. I give you: Mistakes in Mirror World!

Ch.1

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed as he faced Dark Meta Knight, Galaxia blazing brightly. Dark Knight's own sword, a feeble copy of his own, flashed blood red in return. Sensing each others rising emotions, the Knights took their preferred battle stances. In a flash, they engaged combat, their swords meeting in a clash of metal-on-metal. Pushing back, Meta Knight tried a downward swipe, concentrating on the small gaps in Dark Knight's armour. Dark Knight was conscious of his own faults, and blocked it quickly, bringing his sword around to slash at Meta Knight's mask. An unorthodox move, aiming for armour, but Meta Knight's experience didn't let him down. Meta Knight swiped viciously at Dark Knight, who ducked and countered with a jab at Meta Knight's stomach. Meta Knight leapt back only an inch away from the blade. So he wants to be unorthodox. I'll show him unorthodox. Meta Knight jumped up and whacked Dark Knight hard on the head with the flat of his blade. He stepped back, eyes flashing triumphantly. Dark Knight's looked shocked, then his eyes turned upwards and he fell heavily backwards. Meta Knight sighed with relief, wiping sweat from his mask. He turned back to the Mirror, sheathing Galaxia. He stepped forward; he needed to tell the Kirbys that Dark Knight had been vanquished, for now. Or so he thought. A hard push on his back sent him flying off the platform. His mask came loose, he twisted in mid-air, momentarily forgetting his wings and saw Dark Knight staring down at his falling figure. Suddenly, he view disappeared as he landed into a large barrel of…paint. Not just any paint. Poor Mety had landed in pink paint. His mask was now gone. He reacted quickly and kicked back towards the surface. He broke the surface, spat out several ounces of the stuff, and glared at Dark Knight, who was laughing evilly above.

"Where did that come from!"

"Aww, pink suits you Mety. You should wear it more often."

Meta hoisted himself out of the barrel, set on brutally murdering Dark Knight. Dark Knight noticed, gave one more cackle and flew into the Mirror. Meta Knight could have kicked himself. He had forgotten about his wings! The first thing he did was run into Cabbage Cavern and dived into the nearest patch of water. He scrubbed as hard as he could at the quickly drying paint, but to no avail. All the creatures near him froze and stared. All of a sudden, they started screaming and running in all directions.

"IT'S KIRBY!"

"RUN!"

"AAAAH!"

"SAVE ME!"

Meta Knight shouted above the din of the Waddle Dees.

"I'M NOT KIRBY! ARE YOU BLIND?"

He pointed irritably to his eyes.

"SEE? YELLOW!"

The monsters stopped, glanced uncertainly at each other and resumed their panic.

"IT'S A DISGUISE!"

"RUN!"

"I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN!"

Meta Knight ran out of the water and the Waddle Dees scattered. A few seconds later, he was alone. He scowled, and looked at his reflection. He groaned. He did look just like Kirby. With contact lenses. Even his feet were different, not pink but bright red. He rubbed his head in vain; the paint was now dry.

"I have got to get this off, somehow."

He looked around once more and ran to a tree, scratching his back along the rough bark. Not one flake of paint came off. Meta Knight cursed inaudibly and tried a rock. Nothing seemed to work. He gave up eventually, and slouched out of Cabbage Cavern.

The four Kirbys, still in shock from their 'separation' were at that moment outside the Mirror. On the way, after many arguments and changes, they had named each other according to…well, whatever they thought of. Tuffy, the red Kirby, brave and arrogant, Sheeby, the yellow and only girl, strong and slightly bad tempered, Geeby, the green, crazy but generally good-natured and the leader, Kirby the pink, smart and resilient. They dismounted their Warpstar, and stood in front of the Mirror wondering where Meta Knight went. Tuffy was ready to fight Meta Knight to the death for attacking the original Kirby, and wanted to barge into it right now.

"Come on! He cut us apart and you're just going to sit here and take it?"

Kirby was trying to calm him down.

"Tuffy, please! Wait a moment. Geeby's stuck on top of the Mirror and we're not leaving without him."

Sheeby was yelling up to Geeby.

"Geeby, for the love of Warpstars! What the hell possessed you to go up there in the first place!"

Geeby sat on the Mirror proudly, giggling insanely.

"Geeby likes heights."

Sheeby slapped her forehead and started rocking the Mirror with all of her strength. Geeby wobbled dangerously and so did the Mirror. Kirby sighed with exasperation and turned to Tuffy.

"Will you get him down? Sheeby going to end up hurting him."

Tuffy shrugged and shoved Sheeby out of the way.

"Out of the way, drama queen."

Sheeby pouted.

"I am not a DRAMA QUEEN!"

Tuffy snorted.

"You just keep thinking that."

Tuffy clapped his paws together and called Geeby.

"Geeby! Here boy! Come on!"

He looked around for some bait and he grabbed Sheeby.

"Hey! What the-?"

"GEEBY LOOK! NICE EDIBLE SHEEBY!"

"LET ME GO!"

Sheeby pulled herself free and started pummelling Tuffy.

"I'll teach you to use me as bait!"

Kirby covered his ears and looked at Geeby.

"Geeby, Tuffy and Sheeby need help. Wanna hug them? It'll make them feel better."

Geeby thought for a while then let himself drop.

"WHEEEEEE!"

"AAAAOOOOW!"

"GEEBY THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT, BUTT OUT!"

"Friends now."

Geeby sat on top of Sheeby and Tuffy, smiling contentedly. Kirby dropped his paws back down.

"Finally. Alright, now we can go."

He helped the others up and they took their first steps into the Mirror World. They raced through the cloudy levels, heading for the main hall of the Mirrors. Sheeby and Tuffy were competing with Powers, occasionally a Cutter or arrow would fly across the area, but they never hit the other. Geeby was floating through all the levels and Kirby was lagging behind.

"Wait! Geeby! Sheeby! Tuffy!"

The Kirbys ignored him and soon they were far ahead. As long as I can still see them, I won't get lost, he thought reassuringly. He ran as fats as his big red feet could carry him. Panting heavily, he stopped for a brief rest just outside the next mirror. He must have been more tired than he thought; he soon fell asleep and took a much longer rest than he had intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Reunion

Meta Knight froze when he heard footsteps above him. The Kirbys had arrived and were sitting on one of the clouds, waiting for Kirby to come through. Meta Knight started backing away, edging towards the Mirror. He couldn't bear anyone seeing him like this; he'd never hear the end of it. On the cloud, Tuffy was tapping his foot impatiently.

"How far behind was he?"

Sheeby rolled her eyes.

"He was right behind us, then you raced ahead like a maniac."

"Don't try and blame this on me!"

Geeby looked form one to the other. The other two paid no attention to him, but continued to accuse each other.

"You started it at the Mirror!"

"How? You attacked ME."

Geeby scratched his head. He didn't like arguments. He had to stop them. He went with his gut instinct.

"HUGGLES!"

Meta Knight heard Sheeby and Tuffy's cries as Geeby jumped at them and accidentally pushed them off. His paw met the cold surface of the Mirror and he turned. The Mirror was broken! The cold surface he had felt was the metal back of it. Tuffy, Sheeby and Geeby landed in a heap beside him, and he dived behind the Mirror, hoping they hadn't noticed him. He looked around desperately for an exit, or possible escape route. There was only one Mirror, a plain gold one that led to Rainbow Route. It was only a few feet away. If worst came to the worst, he'd have to run for it. He heard Tuffy and Sheeby push Geeby away and get up, groaning from the fall. He kept perfectly still.

"Ow…Geez Geeby! Not as affectionate next time."

"Yeah, if we want to skydive we'll ask."

Geeby did a little happy dance.

"Yay! You agreed on stuff!"

Sheeby scowled.

"Whatever. Where is Kirby? He's such a slowpoke."

"Hey, look. It's that Mirror that was in the sky."

Tuffy rapped in the Mirror with his paw. Meta Knight sweatdropped. Geeby came over to the Mirror to look.

"Glass gone. Where's Batty?"

"Geeby, quite calling him that! He must be around here somewhere. Maybe we should ask him?"

Tuffy pointed way from the Mirror. Risking a peek, Meta Knight saw a dark grey Kirby watching them. He knew who it was, but the Kirbys had no idea. Tuffy called out.

"Hey! Can you help us?"

Shadow Kirby stared back then suddenly dashed into the gold mirror. Tuffy but his paws on his sides.

"Fine. Run off."

Meta Knight whipped back out of sight as the Kirbys turned around.

"Thanks for scaring him off, Tuffy!"

Sheeby leant against the Mirror frowning at Tuffy. Tuffy stuck out his tongue. Geeby was staring at the Mirror. He thought he saw something behind it… He leapt onto it, scrambling to get a foothold. Meta Knight looked up in shock. He could just see Geeby's feet but then Geeby got a proper hold on the Mirror. He looked down, and squeaked in delight at what he saw. Meta Knight panicked. Geeby's squeak had alerted Sheeby and Tuffy. They ran around the Mirror and saw…nothing. Meta Knight had dived under the Mirror to freedom as soon as Geeby squeaked. Geeby was quick on his feet and jumped off the Mirror to give chase. Tuffy and Sheeby shouted at him.

"Geeby! Where are you going?"

"What happened?"

Then they saw 'Kirby' running into the gold mirror. They gasped, and ran after him calling.

"KIRBY WAIT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Meta Knight just increased his speed. He sped through Rainbow Route, but the Kirbys followed relentlessly. He was going to quarter Dark Knight if he ever saw him again. Geeby was catching up and Meta Knight wished he hadn't abandoned his sword in the Hall of Mirrors. He threw himself into a hidden cave and waited for the Kirbys to go past. Geeby and Sheeby thundered over head, oblivious of the cave. Meta Knight exhaled deeply. But he was not out of his predicament just yet. Tuffy had been lagging behind, and it just so happened that he heard Meta Knight's sigh. His head suddenly appeared right in front of Meta Knight.

"Kirby what the hell-?"

He stopped, staring at Meta Knight's eyes.

"Where'd you get the contacts?"

Meta Knight threw Tuffy a dirty look.

"They're not contacts! I'm not Kirby!"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Met- someone else."

Tuffy dropped to the ground. He looked Meta Knight up and down.

Then to Meta Knight's extreme annoyance, he burst out laughing. The others were drawn by his earlier exclamation and skidded to a halt outside. Tuffy was rolling around on the floor laughing. Meta Knight looked at him oddly.

"It's not that funny."

"Good one Kirby! You had me fooled for a moment!"

Sheeby and Geeby blinked.

"Kirby?"

Tuffy sniggered.

"Yeah! I didn't know you could imitate voices so well."

Sheeby looked doubtful. Geeby's face lit up.

"Sounds like Batty!"

Meta Knight stamped his foot.

"Stop saying that!"

Geeby ran in and spread his arms wide. Meta Knight held out a paw and stopped Geeby any in his tracks. Geeby hardly even noticed. He ran on the spot reaching out for Meta Knight, but luckily, the pink puffball's arms were a bit longer. Tuffy looked at Meta Knight critically.

"So what happened? What took you so long?"

Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"I told you. I'm not Kirby. He must still be in the first area."

"Come on, Kirby. Lay off. It's just not funny anymore."

Meta Knight slapped his forehead.

"Why won't anyone believe me?"

Before Tuffy could say anything, Meta Knight shoved the Kirbys out of the way and stormed off. Geeby looked crestfallen and followed him. Tuffy came out and stood with Sheeby.

"Do you think he hit his head in the other place?"

Sheeby shrugged.

"Who knows. He's definitely not acting normal."

"Maybe we should whack him over the head with a crowbar?"

Sheeby slapped him with her little paw.

"Are you crazy? It has to be a Warpstar! That would work."

Tuffy thought about it.

"What if Geeby tackled him, then we hit him with the Warpstar? He's too fast to catch."

Sheeby nodded happily.

"Yeah. Where did Geeby go?"

"Down there. And it looks like we don't have to tell him to do anything."

"What?"

"He's already doing it."

Sheeby spun around looking worried. But, after seeing 'Kirby' tackled by Geeby, she burst into giggles.

"GET HIM!"

She grabbed Tuffy's wrist and ran down to Geeby. Tuffy pulled out his mobile and called a Warpstar.

Meanwhile…

Kirby yawned widely and jumped to his feet.

"Oh no! Where are they?"

Kirby frowned.

"I thought they would at least wait for me."

He started walking towards the Mirror. He leaned against it about to fall through. Something tapped him on the shoulder. Surprised, he turned ebony eyes wide. Dark Knight waved at him. Kirby immediately looked for something to fight with, but he never got a chance. The dark grey puffball picked him up and threw him down on to a different level. What was waiting for him? Yes, another bucket of paint. Dark blue. Dark Knight gave a short laugh.

"Ha…meh, that wasn't as funny as last time."

Kirby burst out of the bucket heading straight for Dark Knight.

"What have you done to Meta Knight?"

Dark Knight tried to look innocent.

"Nothing life threatening."

Then he started sniggering behind his mask.

"…That felt so good."

He leapt into the mirror. Kirby chased after him, wanting more information.

"Where is Meta Knight? Hey! Wait!"

He fell out of the mirror and into the Hall. A golden sword lay at the foot of the Great Mirror. Kirby dashed over to it.

"This is Meta Knight's…I better find him and give it back."

The little dark blue ball picked it up gingerly then ran towards the nearest Mirror, into Rainbow Route.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the review, Kirby Emerald!

Ch.3 New Management

"OWW!"

Kirby froze, then ran in the direction of the shout.

"Guys? Hello?"

He screeched to a halt on top of a hill in Rainbow Route, and gaped at the scene below him. Geeby was holding something pink down with great difficulty, while Sheeby and Tuffy held a Warp Star aloft. Suddenly the pink thing threw Geeby onto Sheeby and Tuffy and stood up, murder in his eyes and panting heavily. Kirby called down to his companions.

"What are you doing?"

Geeby looked up first, hesitated, then grinned wildly and leapt to his feet.

"BATTY!"

The pink Kirby gaped.

"That's not me!"

Kirby stared at Geeby approaching form for a little too long, and Geeby knocked him down, winding him.

"Where's Batty's mask?"

Geeby tilted his head from side to side in confusion. Kirby pushed him off.

"I'm not Meta Knight, Geeby. It's me, Kirby."

Kirby dropped Galaxia and the sword burned a hole in the ground, ten fell through it.

"Ooops…"

Meta Knight came running up.

"No!"

He turned angrily to Kirby.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

Kirby regarded him with surprise.

"…Meta Knight? Why are you…pink?"

Meta Knight scowled.

"Why are you blue?"

He turned away and started muttering darkly under his breath. Suddenly he whirled around and grabbed Kirby.

"Come on."

Kirby blinked. Meta Knight started dragging him away. Geeby stared vacantly after them.

"Bye bye puffs."

Meta Knight rolled his eyes as Kirby waved to Geeby.

"I have no idea how you stand him."

Kirby looked back up at Meta Knight.

"He's my crazy side. Of course I can stand him. Where are we going?"

"To kill Dark Knight."

"But why?"

Meta Knight paused.

"What kind of question is that? HE MADE ME PINK!"

Kirby quailed under Meta Knight's glare.

"…I see…Where is he?"

That's what we have to find out."

"But what about the others?"

Meta Knight didn't answer. Kirby went quiet too, wanting to ask Meta Knight something But he decided to start whistling instead. Meta Knight slammed him against the nearest wall.

"DON'T DO THAT."

Kirby stopped, but started talking to Meta Knight again. After a few minutes of blah about the weather, Kirby asked Meta Knight the Question.

"What's up with you anyway?"

"I'm pissed off."

"Ah."

….

Sheeby and Tuffy came to the top of the hill where Geeby was still standing, staring into the distance.

"So what now?"

Geeby took a step forward.

"It's time to take out the trash."

Sheeby and Tuffy glanced at each other in utter bewilderment. Geeby dived into the ground and retrieved Galaxia. Sheeby ran forward and tried to wrest it off him.

"No! Bad Geeby! Not for Kirbys."

Geeby whined ineffectively. Suddenly, a great voice started shouting across the Mirror World.

"…Is it on…oh okay… DENIZENS OF MIRROR WORLD!…damn there go my lines…Hey! NO it's MINE!"

There was a scuffling noise and a different voice sounded.

"Ahem. ANYWAY, HEY LITTLE PUFFBALL DUDES, THIS IS DARK KNIGHT, AND I'VE TAKEN OVER MANAGEMENT OF MIRROR WORLD."

From far away, Geeby heard someone curse, and Galaxia flashed suddenly.

"I HEARD THAT, BY THE WAY, METY! IF YOU WANNA GET EVEN, COME ALREADY! YOU HAVE WINGS, AND I NEED TO FIGHT SOMEONE SOON OR I'M GONNA…eh…over and out."

Tuffy started laughing spitefully.

"I could take him! Call that a threat? Pfft."

Sheeby put her little paws on her non-existent hips and frowned.

"I don't know…this doesn't seem right.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

Geeby yelled dramatically.

"AAAAAH!"

He took Galaxia off the ground and ran after Meta Knight and Kirby.

…

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was fuming after hearing Dark Knight's announcement.

"Oh, that is IT! Come on Kirby, I'm not dragging you the whole way."

Leathery wings burst from Meta Knight's back and his golden eyes narrowed. He spread them just as Geeby flew past and tripped over a sandwich. He stood up quickly and held Galaxia high above his head.

"GOLAZIO!"

Meat Knight slapped his forehead, then snatched the sword out of Geeby's hand.

"Go back Geeby! This isn't your battle."

Geeby whined pathetically.

"Pwease can I come? I'll be GOOD!"

Kirby sat up; he had been lying next to the wall the whole time.

"Sure you can Geeby."

Meta Knight turned.

"Well in that case, I'll go alone."

He jumped into the air and flew off without a word.

Kirby and Geeby were left staring at his silhouette. Sheeby and Tuffy arrived, but avoided the sandwich that Geeby had tripped on. Sheeby bent over and picked it up.

"There's writing on this sandwich."

Tuffy looked over her shoulder.

"What does it say?"

Geeby and Kirby hurried over to look at it too. Sheeby gave it to Kirby to read.

"…Ge-ge-geeby…is…right. Geeby is right."

Tuffy blinked.

"Right about what?"

"I don't know…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4. It Begins…

"Right about what?"

Tuffy said, leaning on the discarded sandwich.

Geeby grinned happily.

"Rightrightrightright!"

He started dancing his 'happy dance'. Kirby got off the ground and squinted up at the tiny dot that was Meta Knight.

"Geeby, what did you say that the sandwich said was right?"

Geeby stopped suddenly, hesitated, and then looked sad.

"Don't remember…"

Sheeby made a little sound of impatience.

"Do you ever remember anything?"

Geeby looked at her with big anime eyes.

"I remember what I said."

Tuffy shoved Sheeby out of the way.

"Wait a minute! You said you didn't!"

Geeby smiled.

"I thought you said remember what Batty said about writing on sandwiches."

Kirby frowned.

"He didn't say anything about sandwiches!"

Geeby thought about this for a second then started 'happy dancing' again.

"I'm smart!"

Sheeby slapped her forehead and marched off, dragging Kirby behind her.

"Tuffy, get Geeby. We're going after Mety."

Tuffy saluted.

"I'm on it. Geeby look! A distraction!"

Geeby looked around expectantly.

"Where? Where?"

Tuffy grabbed his foot and followed Sheeby.

A shout drifted down the hill towards Sheeby and Kirby.

"IT'S A TRAP! THAT'S WHAT'S RIGHT!"

"Well duh."

Kirby sighed and stopped trying to pull his foot free.

"Wait, Sheeby."

Sheeby paused and threw Kirby down.

"What?"

"How are we going to catch up with him?"

Just then Geeby flew past them.

"FREE! I'M FREE!"

Tuffy appeared moments later.

"That #$! HE BIT ME!"

Geeby giggled maniacally and skidded to a halt.

"WARPSTAR!"

A Warpstar feel out of the clouds and squashed a coconut, spraying everyone with white stuff.

"Ewww!"

Sheeby shook herself dry, just as Geeby and Tuffy shook the wet off. Sheeby jumped nimbly out of the way.

"Ha! Didn't get me!"

Kirby shook himself dry and hit Sheeby with all of the coconut crap on him. Sheeby's eyes narrowed and she turned to Kirby, murder in her eyes. Kirby jumped and started backing away cautiously.

"S-sorry, Sheeby I didn't see you there-"

He lunged out of the way just as Sheeby dived at him. He landed on the Warpstar, just as Tuffy and Geeby hopped on. Sheeby just caught the edge of it as it zoomed away, occasionally bumping into Bronto Burts.

….

Meta Knight flew up to the broken Mirror.

"How am I supposed to get in there?"

Angrily he kicked the frame of the Mirror, and it tilted forward. Meta Knight was staring at his foot.

"Hey, that didn't hurt…uh oh."

He dived and tumbled to a stop just as a flash of light startled him.

"Hey Met-AAAAH!"

The moment Dark Knight appeared, Meta Knight launched himself at him.

"You #$-ing $$hole! How do you get this stuff off?"

Dark Knight was slammed against the wall.

"What stuff?"

Meta Knight hit him even harder off the wall.

"I'm not in the mood for this, so ANSWER ME!"

"Geez, what happened to the anger management? Ah-ah-ah-ok ok!"

Meta Knight had been slowly stretching the elastic at the back of Dark Knight's mask. With a loud twang and a cry of agony, he let it go. Dark Knight writhed in his grasp.

"Fine fine I'll tell you! It's permanent!"

"Well your pain will be if you don't tell me how to get it off!"

Dark Knight cringed as Meta Knight stretched the elastic again.

"You'll- you'll have to make a deal with Dark Mind! HA HA HA!"

Meta Knight let the elastic fly and Dark Knight crumbled to a heap on the floor.

"Owww…that hurt…"

Meta Knight dusted his hands off, looking distastefully at Dark Knight.

"You just don't get it do you?"

He turned away. Dark Knight hoisted himself to his feet.

"What happened to you Mety? We used to be pals."

"No we didn't."

"Well, we could, if you'd just be evil once in a while!"

With that he jumped at Meta Knight, the red Galaxia in his hand. But Meta Knight had been expecting it, and he jumped out of the way, Galaxia coming to his hand as if by magic. Dark Knight paused.

"Can you use the Force?"

Meta Knight frowned.

"No. Why?"

They jumped into the air, Matrix style and ran along the walls, swiping at each other occasionally. They had just jumped at each other from opposite sides of the hall when a Warpstar drove through the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole in it. The four Kirbys jumped off landing in a heap, then springing up and yelling "Tada!"

The two Knights paused and looked at them, surprised. Suddenly the Kirbys froze, and Kirby turned to the others.

"Wait! We need the Mirror shards!"

"Oh, yeah. That's the point of the game isn't it?"

Tuffy looked up at the giant screen above them at Grievous Daydreamer, who was playing.

"Yep. I've got to finish this before my battery runs out. Someone robbed the rechargeable ones _again_!"

She turned and shook her fist at no one in particular.

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

Kirby, Tuffy, Sheeby, Meta Knight and Dark Knight blinked.

"Ok."

Geeby waved cheerfully. Grievous Daydreamer waved back enthusiastically.

Kirby cleared his throat.

"Well, anyway. We'll be back in a jiffy."

The Kirby disappeared, leaving the two Knights staring after them.

A jiffy later, the Kirby came back with all eight shards. Sheeby and Tuffy were covered in dirt, Geeby was nursing a swollen foot and Kirby was trying to dislodge a lollipop stuck in his non-existent ear.

"What kind of playing was that?"

He glared up at Grievous Daydreamer, who stuck out her tongue.

"I'm suffering from sleep deprivation. I'm also very reckless."

All four Kirby glared at her. She shrugged innocently, and started humming 'Why don't you get a job?' by the Offspring.

"What? You finished it quickly!"

Dark Knight suddenly snatched the shards, threw them in the Mirror and knocked Meta Knight into it.

"Damn it! Why did I fall for that trick?"

The Kirbys gasped and ran to help. Dark Knight waved at them, then jumped in after Meta Knight, severing the Mirror behind him.

"Oh no!"

Kirby jumped back as the shards scattered everywhere.

"We've got to help!"

Sheeby nodded and pulled out a Beam hat.

"Beam Sheeby!"

She did a little twirl and pointed to Tuffy. He jumped on the air and pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"Sword Tuffy!"

As the green hat appeared on his head, he pointed to Geeby. Geeby bounce up and down.

"UFO!...No wait… HAMMER!…No SMASH!"

Kirby snatched the power off him.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Geeby deflated and took out a bow and arrow, wings appearing with a halo above his head.

"Legolas! I mean Cupid!"

Kirby twirled and made a peace sign.

"Smash Kirby!"

"Hey! That's my name on Nintendo . co. uk!"

Grievous Daydreamer did her happy dance.

That Kirby vanished after the shards, gathering them quickly, though they had a spot of trouble with the two Hands. Kirby jumped, somersaulted and landed neatly in front of the Mirror, now restored (again).

"Let's go guys!"

Sheeby huffed, and Kirby grinned sheepishly.

"And gal…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Going for a spin

Meta Knight suddenly found himself strapped to a giant wheel with a spiral on it.

"What the-? How did this happen?"

Dark Knight stepped out of the shadows and grinned behind his mask. Meta Knight sighed and shook his head.

"I can't see you grinning under your mask, dingus."

Dark Knight hopped up a set of stairs that appeared beside the giant wheel.

"Time for a spinney spinney. Care to play a game?"

Meta Knight twisted around to stare at Dark Knight.

"Do I have a choice?"

Dark knight paused.

"Nope."

"Then why ask?"

Dark Knight looked bewildered.

"Uh…quit doing that!"

Meta Knight smirked with satisfaction.

"Doing what?"

Dark Knight was getting agitated.

"Stop doing that too!"

Meta Knight grinned.

"Oh, you mean acting smart then acting stupid?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"STOP IT!"

Dark Knight put his hands over his non-existent ears and fell off the stairs. Meta Knight watched him tumble to the ground and lie there, moaning.

"Now, that was stupid."

. …

"We're going on a Warpstar! We're going on a Warpstar! We're going to catch a bad knight! We're going to catch a bad knight! I'm not scared! I'm not scare-ow!"

"Shut up with that song, Geeby!"

Sheeby slapped Geeby's foot, which was the only part she could reach. Tuffy was on lookout.

"Yo, Kirbs! Mirror ahoy!"

Kirby put down the map he was holding and looked at up. The map flew off behind the Warpstar, crying "I'm free…I'm cold!"

Kirby took no notice, but climbed up higher on the Warpstar.

"Good looking, Tuffy. I wonder what sick, twisted things Meta Knight has to deal with in that awful…lair thing."

Tuffy shrugged.

"I don't' know, but I hope I get to cream that Eye! Or Dark Knight."

Kirby shook his head.

"Nah, Meta Knight's probably already killed him. I just hope I can get back to being plain pink."

Tuffy snorted. Kirby frowned at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just remembering Meta Knight as a pink puff…and here we are!"

Just in time, Geeby launched himself out of harm's (meaning Sheeby's) way and plunged headfirst into the Mirror. Sheeby grabbed a nearby pogo stick and bounced after him, Tuffy hot on her heels with a glider that he snatched out of the air. Kirby glanced around for something to help him up, and got a boot up the arse from Mirror-World Kirby.

"Thanks!"

Kirby yelled as he soared through the Mirror. Mirror-World Kirby saluted and snuck into the Mirror through a back door.

All five Kirbys were reunited in a shadowy, dimension with a gaping vortex in the centre. Mirror-World Kirby ran off again for no reason. Geeby started twirling on the spot, but then Sheeby got him in a half Nelson and gave him a severe nuggie. Tuffy got Geeby's feet and started tickling them and Geeby squirmed helplessly, squeaking.

"EEEeeeEEEEeeeEE!"

Kirby was staring into the vortex.

"Do you think they're in there?"

Tuffy motioned to Geeby and Sheeby nodded. They both started grinning evilly.

"There's only one way to find out. In you go Geeby!"

They were about to hurl Geeby into the black hole when Kirby lifted a paw.

"Wait! There's a note."

Sheeby dropped Geeby's paws and looked over Kirby's shoulder.

"Geez, whoever writes these has terrible grammar."

Kirby handed it to her.

"What does it say?"

Sheeby squinted at it.

"They…isn't here…lol."

"Lol?"

"Yeah, you know, Laugh out Loud. LOL."

Kirby took the note back.

"Weird."

Tuffy snatched the note off him and crumpled it up.

"Ok, then. Moving on."

Kirby looked back at the vortex.

"I suppose so…"

. …

Dark Knight was slowly recovering from his fall, so Meta Knight looked around at his surroundings. Black, black, flash of purple, more black.

"You're not much of a decorator. Purple's a nice touch, you should have more of it."

Dark Knight glared at him.

"You should be scared, not judging Dark Mind's quarters!"

Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"We've been through this, Darkie, I can't see you glaring at me."

Dark Knight huffed and walked over to a lever on the wall.

"It doesn't matter. The Kirbys think you're in the Mirror, but your really…er, further inside. Time for spinnification. But first I'll tell you the rules."

He pointed up above Meta Knight's head.

"See those little messages?"

"Well, obviously I can't, they're over me."

Dark Knight tried ignore this, but Meta Knight saw a vein twitch.

"I'm going to spin the wheel and whatever message is above you when it stops is going to happen to you. One of them let's you resume your normal colour, another makes it permanent, some of them change you a different colour. Understand?"

Meta Knight yawned.

"Yep."

Dark Knight made a small sound of annoyance.

"Act scared, will you!"

"I don't think I will, but I appreciate the concern. Really."

Dar Knight clenched his fists and pulled the lever down.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Switcheroo

Kirby and the others walked slowly back to the Mirror, disappointed.

"Where could they be?"

Kirby wondered aloud. Geeby sniffed sadly.

"Somewhere."

"Yeah, and we can't find somewhere."

Tuffy flopped down and sat on a Cookin's saucepan. The owner tossed him around, and when he finally got off, the Cookin suffered a painful death. Just before it hit the ground, the saucepan rolled away, and Tuffy went leaping after it, shouting obscenities. Kirby slapped his forehead, Sheeby rolled her eyes, and Geeby cheered.

"Get 'em! Release the inner killer!"

Tuffy paused to gather momentum and whacked the saucepan sky high with his sword. It bounced off the sky coloured ceiling, smacked Sheeby in the face and hit a strange switch on the wall. The wall slid open got stuck halfway, and they pushed it the rest of the way. Kirby ran in excitedly.

"Let's go!"

"Why?"

"Because it's better than standing here!"

The other three shrugged their little shoulders and followed.

. …

Meta Knight watched calmly as Dark Knight flung the lever down. Nothing happened. Dark Knight drooped and muttered under his breath. Meta Knight smirked happily.

Dark Knight turned away from the switch angrily.

Why didn't it WORK?"

Meta Knight somehow pulled himself free and dropped down.

"You should have looked at the labels properly."

Dark Knight frowned and pushed Meta Knight aside to look at the labels. Meta Knight schemed for a second or two before shoved Dark Knight against the wheel and tied him to it really really really really quickly.

"What the-!"

"Exactly what I said."

Meta Knight pointed at the top most label.

"See? It clearly says, 'Dark Knight'. If I may use your words, time for a spinney."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Meta Knight plugged in the wheel and ran to the lever. Dark Knight yelled again, before becoming a blur of black and grey.

Meta Knight glanced around the room for a while before spotting 'his' wheel.

"I could…"

Dark knight was still yelling.

"Or I could just take the spray can off…"

Meta Knight left Dark Knight spinning and strolled over to the wheel. He kicked and it fell, revealing a tub of scrubbing alcohol behind it. Meta Knight looked thoughtfully at it, oblivious to Dark Knight's cries.

A few minutes later and Meta Knight was back to blue. Something small and shiny flew out from behind the wheel and faded away. Meta Knight ignored it.

"Note to self, pay that fairy."

Dark Knight was moaning now. Meta Knight suddenly stopped the wheel, and he was almost thrown out of his bindings. The message above him said: Try Again. Meta Knight rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Dark Knight on the wheel. He stopped just at the door.

"I almost forgot."

His hand was back on the lever.

"The message said 'Try Again'."

Dark Knight shook his head desperately.

"Mercy!"

Meta Knight pulled the lever down a tiny bit. Dark Knight started to sweat.

But, the Kirbys are professionals at coming at awkward moments. They burst through the open door, shattering the frame. Kirby, pushed by Geeby, who was shoved by Sheeby, who was knocked out of the way by Tuffy, hit Meta Knight and sent him a few feet away. Dark Knight cheered.

"Saved!"

Tuffy appeared in front of him and started tickling him with his sword.

"What a stupid thing to say…"

"Aaaaah!"

Meta Knight threw Kirby off and got back to his feet. He watched Dark Knight squirm.

"He's been through enough."

Geeby, Kirby and Sheeby were looking at four wheels that suddenly dropped out of the ceiling. Sheeby and Geeby found Kirby's first, and an evil look came into their eyes.

Kirby was seized by them and dragged over to the wheel.

"What are you-?"

"Spinney spinney!"

Geeby tied him to it using a very complicated knot and Sheeby spun the wheel with her paws. Meta Knight watched with amusement as Kirby's yells suddenly changed to 'whee's. Tuffy was still poking and tickling Dark Knight and the whole room echoed with sounds of torment and enjoyment.

Sheeby, who had been watching the wheel carefully, jammed her foot under the wheel. Kirby stopped at the very top of the wheel. Sheeby grinned.

"All better."

She released Kirby, now pink once again. Geeby looked downhearted.

"Wanted to turn him lavender…"

"Next time Geeby."

Geeby nodded, smiling again.

The Kirbys gathered around again, Meta Knight a little way off, leaning casually against the wall.

"Now what?"

Kirby smiled and jumped onto Geeby's head.

"Now for Dark Mind!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Evil Intentions…wooOOoo

The Kirbys ignored the two Knights and ran out of the shattered doorframe, Geeby hitting his head off it and creating a Geeby's 'top of his head' hole. Meta Knight strolled out after them, wondering how much it cost to get a decent vacation. Dark Knight was still attached to the wheel. Kirby skidded to a halt when they were outside in the Hall of Mirrors.

"Everyone ready?"

Sheeby made a little noise of disgust.

"I wish you'd stop saying that. We're fine!"

Just in case, Kirby glanced back and saw Sheeby with her paws on her hips, and Tuffy and Geeby square dancing. Tuffy suddenly grabbed Geeby and tossed him into the air. The green puffball sailed through the air and hit himself off the large Mirror, which shook dangerously. Kirby squeaked and hurried to stop it. He pushed his little frame against it and shoved hard. The Mirror stopped rocking and he let out a sigh of relief. Turning around he heard the others laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

He frowned as they made a small effort to keep a straight face. Geeby put his paws behind his back.

"We was just teasin'…"

Kirby rolled his eyes.

"Mean. Are we going yet?"

Tuffy shrugged.

"We don't know. You're the leader."

Kirby frowned.

"Stop it! That's it, we are going!"

And he marched into the Mirror, magically pulling a lead out of nowhere and dragged Geeby, Tuffy and Sheeby behind him, ignoring their cries of annoyance.

. …

Meta Knight was back to his usual position, wandering around the place, appearing at exactly the right time when needed. It was a hell of a lot easier than the whole hero thing, though he did miss it occasionally. He wandered around Peppermint Palace, bored but not arsed enough to do anything. He walked casually past a couple of Pengies, who started sniggering behind his back. He turned around staring at them. They stared up at him in awe.

"Oooh…."

Meta Knight blinked.

"What do you want?"

But the Pengies just stared at him with big anime eyes. He stepped back a little, slightly freaked out. The Pengies advanced and Meta Knight reached for his sword. More Pengies appeared and subtly surrounded him.

"Ooooh…blue monster…"

Meta Knight froze.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Ooooh…blue monster…"

They all started bowing to Meta Knight and slowly getting closer to him. He was now officially scared, not just because they called him a monster, but because they _worshipped_ him for it. He back flipped out of the circle of small blue penguins, but they followed him, eyes shining.

"We know you Meta Knight…join us…"

"No ing way. I don't know how the hell you know about me… but I don't go for Pengy cults."

With those last words his wings burst out of his back and he took to the sky.

"So long suck- aww sht."

The Pengies were flying too. Weird flaps of skin had appeared under their flippers. But, luckily for Meta Knight, a Mister Frosty was passing and he swallowed the whole flock of Pengy. Meta Knight breathed a huge sigh of relief, but it wasn't over. The last Pengy had escaped the dreaded Frost Bite, and had gone to summon the FA…The even more dreaded Feathered Alliance…

Meta Knight knew nothing of this, and had decided to check up on Kirby and gang.

"Whoa… I don't want to repeat that experience again…"

He shuddered and got the nearest Mirror that wasn't stuffed with cheese puffs to the Hall of Mirrors.

. …

The Kirbys had kicked fake Dark Knight's ass easily and were heading deeper into the Mirror.

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

"Too easy."

"Phew…"

They whooped and cheered as the vortex swallowed them up, Geeby yelling happily.

"Spinney!"

The vortex obviously didn't like being enjoyed, and spat them out as hard as possible, so that they smacked their heads off the wall. Tuffy jumped up and ran after the vortex, brandishing his sword angrily.

"Come back here! No one gets away with hurting Tuffy!"

Kirby dashed after him, dragging the demented Tuffy back to the group.

A flash of really dark darkness announced the arrival of Dark Mind No. 1. The Kirbys got into battle stance, frowns on each of their little faces. Geeby spun around to stop expertly in flamingo stance.

"You're going down!"

Dark Mind No.1 laughed insanely.

"Oh yeah? You're about to get served!"

"Yeah? Bring it on, cloudy!"

(Sorry if the humour wasn't the best on this chapter, I still have a bit of a writer's block. R & R anyway, it means I'll update faster.)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Finishing touch

Meta Knight was waiting outside the vortex place for the Kirbys to finish off Dark Mind and give him back his sword. He tapped his feet impatiently; they were taking longer than usual. He was just going to check on them, when all four Kirbys flew out of the Mirror and fell at his feet. They were covered in bruises and Geeby was rolling around on the floor moaning. Tuffy was struggling to get to his feet, and Sheeby was unintentionally crushing Kirby.

"What the hell happened?"

Krby wearily shoved Sheeby off and faced Meta Knight.

"We…were defeated…."

"Bad." Geeby added.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"That's just great. Well get back in there and challenge him again!"

Kirby was about to reply, when they all heard an ominous sound. The sound of lots of flippers. Meta Knight paled.

"Oh…bllcks."

"Huh?"

Meta Knight took his sword off Tuffy and headed for the Mirror.

"Eh…On second thoughts, I'll do it! Stall them please!"

He dived into the Mirror, just as the Feathered Alliance reached the group of Kirbys. Tuffy frowned.

"Stall who?"

The leader of the dreaded FA landed in front of Sheeby.

"Where is the Blue Monster God?"

"What blue…oh you mean MK."

Sheeby glanced around the room, trying to think of a way to distract the dreaded FA. Her gaze landed on Geeby, who was messing with a can of spray paint.

"Oh Geeby, What colour is that?"

Geeby grinned.

"Sky blue."

Sheeby brought her fist down angrily.

"Damn! Wrong colour!"

Kirby raised his paw.

"Sheeby…aren't Pengies colour blind?"

Sheeby paused.

"Really? That's good. But how did they know what colour MK was?"

Kirby shrugged.

"I don't know."

Geeby stood up and shook the can hurriedly. He sprayed it all over himself, then jumped into the midst of the dreaded FA.

"Boo!"

The dreaded FA froze together, then started chanting.

"Almighty! Destroy our enemies!"

Geeby was in his element. He made a scary face and leered at the dreaded FA.

"Boogie, boogie, boogie! I am the ghost of Samuel Errol. BOOGIE!"

The Feathered Alliance blinked simultaneously.

"AAAAAAAH!"

They all disappeared in a whirl of feathers and world domination pamphlets. Geeby did a victory dance.

"Yay! Funny! No, scary! Scarifunniferous!"

. …

Meanwhile, (cliché alert) Meta Knight was busy kicking ass in the vortex.

"Take that you over grown genie thing you!"

He tossed his sword aside and grabbed the hem of Dark Mind's cloak and swung him over his head.

"Say Mercy!"

"Mercy! I beg you!"

"Louder! I'd be enjoying a nice vacation if it wasn't for you!"

"MERCY!"

Meta Knight hurled Dark Mind across the room, and the spectre hit the wall with a resounding smash as he shattered. Meta Knight dusted off his hands.

"One down, five to go."

He picked up the sword and a shard of glass and sprinted through the area after the first boss.

. …

"Come on, guys, we have to go help Meta Knight."

Kirby tried to pull the others to their feet, but to no avail. Sheeby brushed his paw off.

"Why should we help him? He'll be fine on his own."

Tuffy and still blue Geeby nodded in agreement. Kirby smacked his forehead.

"Because if we don't, he'll get all the credit for it."

There was silence as the three thought about the implications of this.

"Hmmm… that is a good point."

Tuffy stood up and surveyed the Mirror.

"Ok, count me in, Kirbs."

"ME ME ME!"

Geeby squealed and ran around in a circle. Kirby looked at Sheeby again.

"Well? Coming?"

Sheeby looked at her three companions icily.

"Fine. But if anything happens to my face someone's going to get killed."

The three grinned innocently and walked over to the Mirror.

"Geronimo!"

Geeby and Tuffy jumped in at the same time and got stuck. Sheeby grunted and bowled into them, sending all three flying. Kirby sighed.

"I'll just open the door."

He opened the little side door and walked in, followed by three other bruised Kirbys.

. …

Meta Knight was beginning to really enjoy himself. Four Dark Minds were defeated, only the old eyeball left to beat. He strolled into the red and yellow chamber, armed with his sword and a glass shard. The eye shaped object in the centre vibrated and started to grow. Meta Knight smiled under his mask.

"Come to daddy."

The eye opened, and Meta Knight hurled the glass shard into it. Dark Mind's eyes started bleeding and he wailed in pain.

"Waaah! That hurt! Mean. You're supposed to use the sword- Kir-"

Dark Mind suddenly realised who he was taking to.

"Oh…it's you. What are you doing here?"

Meta Knight huffed.

"What? I'm not good enough to fight a boss, is that it? I have to do that damn 'damsel in distress' sht all the time? No way. This is the real 'Revenge of Meta Knight'!"

And with that. Meta Knight jumped up and dug his sword into Dark Mind's already injured eye.

"This is for all the times I missed out on this stuff!"

He almost sliced Dark Mind's eye completely out.

. …

Kirby and co. were wandering around the vortex space, trying to track Meta Knight. Kirby flopped down onto a small vortex style rock.

"This is hopeless. He could be finished the game already. We'll be stuck here if he forgets about us."

Sheeby sat down next to him.

"I hate enclosed spaces."

Tuffy hacked at the vortex unsuccessfully.

"Damn Tuffy-proof locks!"

Geeby was staring at a mirror in front of the small group.

"Found way out."

Kirby and Sheeby turned around.

"What?"

Geeby grinned Geebily.

"Found way out. Mirror."

Tuffy bounded forward and inspected the mirror.

"Yep, this definitely a mirror."

Kirby blinked.

"Em...ok, so let's go, I guess."

A soon as they stepped through the mirror, a recorded voice spoke.

"Please keep all body parts inside the cart at all times. Thank you, and enjoy the ride."

"HUH?"

The Kirbys were suddenly pinned down to a mirror cart by seatbelts. A second later and they were rocketing through the shadows, past all the Dark Mind levels. There were signs of battle in all of them. But, all good rides come to an end some time, and this one was no exception. It ejected the Kirbys out into the eyeball Dark Mind's level, where Meta Knight was currently giving him a noogie. The Kirbys stayed true to their role of coming in at the most awkward of times and barged into the fight scene.

"Surprise!"

Meta Knight glanced up, whacked Dark Mind on the head one last time and jumped down.

"You're here, eventually."

Kirby looked past at the unconscious and obviously defeated Dark Mind.

"Hi…eh...you don't seem to need our help much…"

Geeby was looking at Meta Knight with adoration.

"Ooooh my hero!"

Even Tuffy and Sheeby were impressed.

"You got through the whole thing yourself?"

Meta Knight nodded proudly.

"You better believe it."

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of five Warpstars. Kirby laughed softly.

"Look there's one for you, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight looked at the Warpstar doubtfully.

"No thanks. You go ahead. Finish him off for me, I'm finished here."

Geeby ran up to Meta Knight and hugged him.

"Squee!"

"What the-?"

Meta knight pushed Geeby off, nodded to the rest of them, and took to the air. The Kirbys watched him fly, until their Warpstars got bored waiting and picked them up anyway. Kirby lead the way, and he signalled o the others.

"Has everyone got their powers ready?"

And for once, they didn't shout at him for asking.

"Let's go already!"

Well, except for that comment. And in case you're wondering, they did beat Dark Mind, very easily too. And it was all because Meta Knight had already blinded Dark Mind by mangling his eye completely. Meta Knight stopped by one last time, to drop off a spare sword into the hall of Mirrors. 'To protect the Mirror world' was his excuse, but the real reason was to show who really defeated Dark Mind…

THE END

Well, it's not really the end, since I have a sequel up, so maybe I'll put a question mark on that.

THE END?

Nah, scrap that.

THE END…

That's better.


End file.
